The present invention relates to an improved pressure adjusting device for controlling the flow rate of liquid gases.
As is known, on liquid petroleum gas pressure vessels or bottles there are usually mounted pressure adjusting devices applied to control or adjust the pressure of the gas outflow.
Conventional gas flow rate adjusting devices comprise a resilient membrane which divides the inside of the pressure adjusting device into a pressure reducing and delivery chamber and a control chamber, which communicates with the atmosphere pressure and therein there are housed resilient means.
Depending on the outlet gas flow rate, said resiliennt membrane is deformed in both directions so as to adjust the gas outflow.
The presently known pressure adjusting devices, however, are affected by the drawback that the gas outlfow can be hardly shut off in the case of a leak caused, for example, by a breakage of the resilient membrane or outer gas delivery hose, or of a leak through the pressure adjusting device or in the gas supplying system downstream of said pressure adjusting device.
Another drawback of known gas pressure adjusting devices is that they may be erroneously coupled to the gas bottles by the user, with consequent gas leaks.